Friendship Almost Broken
by caz914
Summary: Ron & Harry FINALLY find love at Hogwarts...and no, Harry's lover isn't Cho...NOT SLASH! R&R all my stories please!
1. Confession

**~Friendship almost broken~**

Disclaimer: I never owned HP and I never will.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter One: Confession**

"What's up Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Harry didn't take his gaze off the snitch. He rounded a corner and followed the snitch as fast as he could, after all Ron was riding _his_ Firebolt and Harry had gotten stuck with the Shooting Star. Harry didn't mind, he knew that Ron was very poor, so it must feel nice to him to ride something so luxurious. But it was hard to go fast with an ancient broom. Harry certainly wasn't irritated about having to ride a very cheap broom; he had other more important things on his mind.

"You seem...I dunno...angry."

"Well I'm not," Harry said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"D'you want your Firebolt back?"

"No, it's okay. You can ride it."

"You seem...sick," Ron suggested.

"I'm not, Ron! Imagine what your mum would say if she knew I was sick." Harry could see in his mind Mrs. Weasley fretting over him.

"Well you're irritated," Ron insisted.

"Now I am because you keep pestering me!"

"Sorry Harry, but you know...well I just know you seem worried to me!"

Harry was silent. "Well I do love Ginny," Harry said absent mindedly. "And she's not even here for me to see!" 

"What?!?!? You--you---" Ron started to laugh.

Harry's face burned bright. He really hadn't meant to say that out loud in front of Ron! "I--I mean--" stammered Harry. 

"I knew it all this time! When you asked her to the Yule ball! And--" Ron doubled up laughing.

Harry thought his face was on fire. Ginny had gone to spend the summer at a friend's house, just like Harry had come to Ron's house; though they were not in the same situation.

(A/N: What I mean by "they were not in the same situation" is Ginny parents hadnt died and she didn't hate the people she lived with like Harry did. She had just gone to her friend's house for fun.)

"Well," Harry said rounding on Ron as he landed Ron's broom next to his, "_you _like Hermione. Just admit it. You asked her to the Yule Ball, even though she went for Krum instead. And you always invite her to stay the summer over at your house."

Ron glared. "That's because she's my _friend._ At least that's the truth, since I heard 'I love Ginny' straight from your mouth." He began to laugh again.

"Please Ron, you've got to promise you won't tell anyone!" Harry said, panicked.

"Oh ok," Ron said, "but can I see if she'll go on a date with you?"

"A date where?" said Harry.

"To the Chudley Cannons Quidditch game next Thursday! That's perfect! I'll ask Hermione if she's wants to go with me..." He shot a look at Harry, "just as _friends_."

"Sure," said Harry sarcastically. Then he dropped the tone. "Are your parents coming?"

"C'mon Harry! This is a quidditch game! We're seventeen! We can go by ourselves! They'll have to trust us..." Ron slung his own broom over his shoulder and started home with Harry.


	2. Letters

**Chapter Two: Letters**

"Mum?" said Ron as he burst into the Weasley's home. "Can Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and me go to the Chudley Cannon's Quidditch match next Thursday?"

"Why not us?" said Mrs. Weasley who was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Who?"

"Your father and I too."

"MUM! We're seventeen! We can handle it!" Ron let out a heavy sigh.

"You and the girls can sit as far away from us as possible if you'd like, but I'd like to see the Cannons play again." Mrs. Weasley began to peel potatoes.

"Ok," Ron said brightly, and set off up to his room, Harry behind him.

"Great!" cried Ron once they were settled in his room. "So, Harry, why don't you write a little invitation to Ginny?"

"Okay," said Harry, pulled a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink out of his trunk, and started to write a hasty letter to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hey! How are you? I just wanted to know if you would like to come with me to the Chudley Cannon's Quidditch match against the Wimbourne Wasps on Thursday. As my date. Ron and Hermione will be there, too. You could bring your friend along if you'd like, it doesn't matter to me. Please write back as soon as you can to let me know. If you can come, why don't you come back home, around __4:00 pm__, with your friend for dinner, and then we can all go to the game together. If you can't, I guess I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September First._

_Harry_

"How's that sound?" Harry said pushing the letter over to Ron. 

Ron read it, and then smiled. "I reckon she'll go with you Harry, I really do."

"Yeah right. Done with Hermione's letter yet?"

"Almost," Ron said, grinning.

Ron scribbled for a few more moments, then slid the parchment over to Harry. "How's it sound?"

Harry seized the parchment, and read:

_Dear Hemione,_

_Hi! This is Ron. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the Cannon's Quidditch match on Thursday. Well, as my date._

"I knew you liked her!" Harry cried. Ron just blushed, waiting for Harry to read on. Harry continued:

_You could come over for dinner, say around __4:00__, then after we'd go to the game. After the game you can stay at our house for the rest of the holidays. If not, I'll see you at Hogwarts._

_Ron_

Harry was amazed that they had written almost the same things. Harry looked at Ron and said, "We said almost the same things in our letters! That's cool. Your letter sounds great, Ron."

Mrs. Weasley called them down for dinner just as the two owls flew out the window to deliver the letters. 


	3. Quidditch Dates

**Chapter Three: Quidditch Dates**

****

"Great dinner, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he helped clear the dishes from the table. "Thanks."

"You're certainly welcome, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling. "Here I'll get those dishes."

"Ok," said Harry as he followed Ron out of the room.

They hurried up to Ron's room, twisting up the staircase and to the top of the house.

"Great!" Ron yelled as he punched his fist into the air. "Ginny already sent you a reply, Harry!"

Ron seized Hedwig and tore the letter off her foot. Hedwig gave a loud screech and then hurried over to her cage. "Here, Harry!"

With trembling hands, Harry slowly opened the envelope. 

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey! It was nice to hear from you. I would love to go to the Quidditch Game with you, Ron, and Hermione! But especially you. Yeah, I come as your 'date'. But my friend can't come; she has to go somewhere to visit her sick grandmother, and she (Jenny) doesn't mind if I go to the Quidditch game with you instead. Can't wait to see you Harry._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Ron gaped at Harry, who was smiling so hard he thought his face would split. "YES!" Harry cried loudly. 

"Harry! She wrote 'love, Ginny'! That means she likes you!" Ron screamed. "That is so cool Harry!"

"YES! I am the luckiest man alive!" Harry cried, but then thought of his dead parents. "Maybe not so lucky."

"Harry?" said Ron, looking concerned. "You shouldn't let a sour moment ruin a good one like this! I'm sure your parents would be proud if they knew you had a Quidditch date."

"Yeah, you're right Ron," Harry said, smiling once more. Then something caught the corner of Harry's eye. It was Pig!

"RON! IT'S PIG! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Harry yelled, and he grabbed hold of the owl. "HERMIONE REPLIED ALREADY!"

"Great," Ron said, though he didn't mean it. He looked weak and shaky as if he were afraid of her answer. 

"It _is _great, Ron! C'mon, you should look more excited!" Harry took the letter off Pig's leg, unfolded it, and handed it to Ron. But Ron shook his head. "Harry, I can't read it. You have to." Ron looked sick.

"Ok," said Harry not waiting any longer as he looked down and read:

_Dear Ron,_

_It is great to hear from you again! I didn't think you were going to write me all summer! I was about to write you, but then Pigwidegon arrived at my window! I'm very sad though, since this is our last year at Hogwarts! I don't know where I'll end up after I get out of Hogwarts, and I'll be very sad to leave._

_So, about the Quidditch Game.__ I would really like to go with you Ron, as your date. __4 o'clock__ is a good time, too, because I have a meeting at __1 o'clock__ and it's done at around __3:30__. So I'll just come over when I'm done there. Is anyone else coming to the match, or just you and me? I don't really care, I was just curious._

_I will see you then,_

_Hermione_

"Great, Ron!" Harry exclaimed. "Now we _both_ have Quidditch dates!" He let out a whoop. 

Ron was grinning from ear to ear. "Wonderful! Superb! Fantastic! Excellent! Outstanding! Great! Incredible! Awesome! Marvelous! This is just...!" Ron was so ecstatic. So was Harry.

"Harry? Ron? What's all that yelling?" Mrs. Weasley hollered from the other side of Ron's door. 

"Sorry mum!" Ron yelled back. They could distinctively hear Mrs. Weasley say, "Boys," as she walked back down to the kitchen.

Ron and Harry both laughed so hard until their faces were beet red. The grinned from ear to ear as they headed down to the Quidditch field, broom over shoulders, talking and laughing.


	4. Happiness that didn't last long

**Chapter Four: Happiness that didn't last long**

****

"Harry! Ron! Come up here now!" Mrs. Weasley was standing at the top of the Quidditch field, hollering at the boys. 

"Coming, mum!" Ron yelled back. Ron grinned at Harry and they set off to the top of the field. As they neared Mrs. Weasley, they saw she was looked very sad and worried. The smiles faded off the boys' faces as they saw Ron's mum's expression. 

"Oh boys!" burst out Mrs. Weasley, dissolving into sobs. 

"Mum?!" Ron's voice was full of concern and worry.

"Mrs. Weasley? Are you ok?" Harry looked very worried.

"No, no I'm not ok," she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She sniffed, and gasped for breath. "It's—it's your father, honey," she said, placing her hand on Ron's shoulder. 

Ron gasped. "What happened?" 

"Here," Mrs. Weasley said trembling slightly, handing Ron an old piece of parchment with writing on it. 

 Dear Molly, Percy, Fred, erge, Ron, Ginny, & Harry,

o not fret while I am gone, for I will soon come back,

Molly, take cae of our chldren and Harry,

So when I return, you will all be safe from harmful things to  ome,

Plea e  elp y urse ves whi e there is still time,

D  not be  orried, for I am safe from danger.

Lovingly,

Arthur

"There's something fishy about this note, Ron," Harry said when they were back inside Ron's room. 

"Like what?" Ron said glumly. When Mrs. Weasley had gotten back to the house, Mr. Weasley's hand on the Weasley Family Clock was at "missing". Ron didn't have time to think logic like Harry was now doing. 

"Well," Harry said slowly, "Did you notice it had some letters missing? Like in George. The 'g' and the 'o' are missing."

"So?" Ron snarled. "I bet he was just in a hurry to write the note, and left out some letters! Is this note all you care about?" 

"I was just trying to help," Harry said coldly. He could understand Ron's pain, but there was no need for Ron to take it out on him. 

"You're right, Harry, I'm sorry," Ron said more calmly. "I'm just mad."

"Boys!" called Mrs. Weasley. "Hermione's here!"


	5. A secret message

**Chapter Five: A secret message**

Ron's door opened with a loud bang. In the doorway stood Hermione.

She grinned at the both of them, but her expression changed when she saw the looks they were wearing. 

"What's wrong? Ron? Harry?" She asked in a rather uncomfortable way. 

"Oh, it's nothing much," Ron said sarcastically. "My dad's just missing, and he's left us this note."

"WHAT?!" Hermione dropped her trunk with a loud **_BANG _**and strode over to where Ron was sitting. "Let me see the note," she demanded. 

"Here," said Ron rather dully.

"This is brilliant!" she hissed after she had had a good look at it.

"What's brilliant about Ron's dad gone missing, Hermione?" Harry said quizzically.

"Don't you realize what this is? This note is a secret message! Don't you see? All the letters he left out spell something! But what?" She looked excited. 

"Ok, so all we have to do is take out the use the missing letters to see what this spells!" Ron cried.

"'G' for George," said Harry.

"'O' for George," said Ron.

"'D' for do." Hermione cried. 

"'R' for care."

"'I' for children."

"'C' for come."

"'S' for please."

"'H' for help."

"'O' for yourselves."

"'L' for yourselves."

"'L' for while."

"'O' for do."

"'W' for worried." 

"What's that spell?" Ron asked quizzically. 

"GODRICS HOLLOW? What's that?" Hermione asked, double checking their work.

Then a picture formed in Harry's mind. There was a blinding flash of green light, a cold, mirthless laugh, and high-pitched screams. It then dawned on Harry. That was the place where his parents were murdered. 

"Harry?" Hermione said softly. "What is it? What is Godrics Hollow?" 

"It's the place my mum and dad were murdered," he said heavily. Then something struck Harry like a bolt of lightning and made him realize how much danger Mr. Weasley must be in. There had been many people killed there, and Mr. Weasley was in grave danger.

"RON! You're dad, he's in grave danger! Don't you know that's one of the most popular places that murders happen? That's where my parents were killed!"  Harry cried, leaping up from the bed. 

Ron's face turned green. "N-no, not d-d-dad, he c-can't die!" Ron burst into sobs, and Hermione and Harry patted him comfortingly, not that it would do much. 

"Well, the only thing we can do," said Harry straightening up, "is go find you dad and get him out of there before it's too late."


	6. The Battle of the Best

**Chapter Six: The ****Battle**** of the Best**

****

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Cried Ron.

"No," Harry said. "It seems like the only logical thing to do."

"I agree with Harry," Hermione said firmly. "It is a very logical thing to do. You even said that your father couldn't die, so we're going to go find him." 

"Yeah, but US? We're three fifteen-year-olds who don't know that much about magic and about You-Know-Who," Ron said.  

"Ron, do you REALLY think your mum is going to let us go? Yeah, I can picture you now—'Mum, could we go to Godrics Hollow for a few days? We're just doing Dad a favour.'" Harry said very sarcastically. 

"The less people that know about this, the better," said Hermione. 

"Fine. FINE! You guys are right, as usual." Ron heaved a sigh. "We better start planning right away." 

"Let's do it tonight," Harry said in a final sort of way, and they all went down to dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Weasley. It was great," Harry said, heaving a sigh as he trudged up the winding staircase. 

"We're all going to be early, Mum," Ron said, looking tired. "We're really tired."

"Ok, do as you wish," Mrs. Weasley said, washing the dishes with magic. "I believe Percy is already asleep, so tiptoe up there, boys." Hermione was sleeping in Ginny's room, just on the second landing.

"See you," said Hermione when she reached the second landing. "Midnight, right?"

"Yeah," Ron said, grinning at Hermione. Hermione, however, grinned widely at _Harry and said, "Good night."  _

Ron stood there dumbstruck after Hermione had closed the door.  "Harry," Ron finally said, "I don't really think Hermione likes me. I think she's after you."  Ron looked ready to cry.

"I-I don't know, Ron," Harry said, but was sure Ron was right.  

"Do you _really like Ginny?" Ron said in an acidy tone._

"Well, she's okay. Why?" Harry said shakily.

"I _knew it! You guys set this up to make me look stupid!" Ron snarled. _

"QUIET!" Hissed Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen. "Percy's sleeping!" 

"Wh-what are you talking about, Ron?" Harry asked, not knowing at all what Ron was doing. 

"You guys made it look like Hermione liked me! But she really likes you!" Ron was furious. 

"You're wrong, Ron," Harry said angrily. "She doesn't like me." 

Ron didn't say another word to Harry as he stormed upstairs.


	7. A Kiss in the Moonlight

**Chapter Seven: A Kiss in the Moonlight**

****

At exactly midnight, Hermione's alarm rang. She crept out of her bed, got dressed, packed a sack, and tiptoed up to the top floor of the Weasley's house. She gently knocked on Ron's door, waited a minute, and then finally opened the door when there was no answer from inside the room. 

She opened the door to find a very, very messy room with clothes, robes, books, and quills spilled all over the room. She was very puzzled at this, but tried to find Harry and Ron under all of the mess. Hermione spotted one bed and pushed some books off of it to find a snoring Ron under the blankets. 

"Ron! Ron! Get up!" Hermione hissed very quietly, shaking Ron gently.

"Whassa matter?" Ron answered groggily. 

"It's time to go! Hurry!" Hermione hissed in reply. "Where's Harry?"

"Over there somewhere," Ron said, struggling to get out of the bed covered with robes and books. 

"Do you really enjoy sleeping under books and robes?" Hermione said quietly.

Ron stretched, got up from his bed, dunked his head in a water pitcher, and began to pull some robes over top of his clothes. "I don't mind it," Ron said more harshly than he meant. He was still angry about last night's incident. 

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked again, searching Ron's other bed frantically. 

"Dunno," Ron said, still struggling to dress. "Maybe he's rolled out of bed. Check the floor over there." 

Hermione nudged a pile of blankets with her foot, and heard an "What's going on?" from under them. She had found Harry. 

"Hurry Harry! We've got to get going!" Hermione said more loudly than she intended. She clapped a hand over her mouth, and Harry, struggling to get out the tangle of blankets, said:

"Shhhhhhh Hermione! You're going to get us found out!" 

"Sorry," She said softly, gazing into the pale light from outside. Ron was now furiously trying to open his trunk and broke the lock. Ron swore angrily, which made Hermione say, "_Ron!" _

Harry hurried to dress in a corner where Hermione couldn't see him. He pulled on his robes, packed his sack, and set Hedwig on top of it. 

"Hang on," Ron said, looking angry. "I have to use the toilet."

That left Hermione and Harry alone. Hermione gazed at Harry as he checked to make sure he had everything packed. _Oh, Harry is SO gorgeous. His green eyes, his silky black hair…oh he's so handsome. She smiled to herself, glad to know Harry couldn't know what she was thinking. _

"Are you done?" asked Hermione. 

Harry nodded. He felt very awkward to think that he and Hermione were alone, especially since Ron thought she liked him. 

"Doesn't the night sky look beautiful?" Hermione said dreamily. 

"Yeah," Harry said. He sat on the bed. 

Hermione sat next to him, edging nearer and nearer to him. _One kiss, she thought dreamily, __one kiss is all I ask of you, Harry.  __Oh Harry, if only you knew how much I love you. Hermione suddenly found herself very close to Harry, smelling his sweet shampoo from last night. She smiled so widely she thought her face would break. _

Harry looked at Hermione. He truly did like her more than Ginny, but if Ron ever knew…surely they wouldn't be friends much longer. Hermione was a lot prettier now that she was older, and she smiled sweetly at Harry. 

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he gently took up Hermione's hand in his hand. There they were, holding hands in the moonlight. Hermione was about to faint, she was so pleased. 

The next thing Hermione knew was the taste of a sweet kiss. Hermione and Harry were sitting there, in Ron's bedroom, kissing under the moonlight. It was so breathtaking; Hermione started breathing deeply when it was all over. Hermione should have known it was all too good to last.  

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, her eyes full of tears. Those were the tears of happiness. But Hermione never got to say what she wanted to, for she heard footsteps on the stairs. 

"Quick! Harry, pretend you're fixing your bag. Harry, Ron must never know," Hermione said, wiping the tears from her face quickly. 

Harry rushed over to his sack, smiling as Ron came in the room looking harassed. "Ready to go?" Harry said, trying not to look as happy as he felt. 

"Yeah," Ron mumbled. "Percy saw me come out of the bathroom, wondering what I was doing in the middle of the night! He wasn't suspicious, though." Ron paused, and then said, "Let's go."


	8. More than Friends?

**Chapter Eight: More than Friends?**

****

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had slipped out of Ron's bedroom window at one in the morning. Harry and Hermione still had a big secret to keep from Ron, and dared not spoil Ron's hopes of Hermione liking him. Hermione had a map, called the Junctioners Map, which showed a very detailed plan to wherever in the world you wanted to go. Hermione had mapped out a way to get to Godrics Hollow. 

The three of them were planning to travel on broom. Ron had gotten a new broom for Christmas—a Comet 260—which was at least better than his old shooting star, but wasn't very stable for more than one person. So Hermione and Harry rode on Harry's Firebolt with their bags, while Ron rode on his comet with his bag filled with supplies. 

Harry had attached the compass Hermione had given him to his broom. Hermione kept checking the compass every so often, wondering if they were going too far north or east. The three of them scarcely talked all night, and once, Ron even fell asleep and nearly crashed his broom. Luckily, Harry shouted out as he noticed Ron heading straight for a tree and Ron awoke with a start, and pulled his broom around the tree just in time.  

"Are we nearly there?" Ron asked impatiently at six in the morning. 

"Oh no," said Hermione, "We've still got forty-seven miles to go!"

Ron let out a groan. "Can we stop for breakfast now? I'm starved!"

"Sure, why not? We've been flying for nearly five hours. We deserve a break," Harry said, going into a dive. Hermione screamed, for she was not expecting the dive, and held on to Harry for dear life. 

"Harry! What did you do that for?" Hermione said, still panicked when they had landed smoothly. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to spice up things," Harry said between laughs. 

They put their things on the ground and began to get out their lunch things. Ron noticed that they didn't have much water, and he went to go find a stream. Harry offered to go with Ron, but he said he would rather go alone. 

Harry and Hermione were alone again. 

"Harry," Hermione said, sitting very close to him. They looked into each other's eyes and then kissed again. Harry pulled away. He wanted to hold Hermione and love her forever, but he said something then that surprised Hermione as well as himself. 

"No. Hermione, we can't do what we did last night. We can't be kissing. As much as I want to, we just can't."

"Why not, Harry?" Hermione said, looking hurt. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Hermione, but what if Ron saw or heard us last night and he's just not saying anything? What if he's watching us right now? We just can't. It's too risky," Harry said, looking around for Ron. He wanted to make sure Ron was no where in earshot. 

Something that was puzzling Harry finally came out. "You DID tell Ron that you would go to the Chudley Cannon's game with him. Why did you say that if you don't like him?"

"Well," Hermione said, "I was sure you would be there, and I thought maybe I could sit between you two so it wouldn't look as obvious."

"But I was planning on taking Ginny," Harry said. 

"You were? You actually like her?" Hermione stared at Harry in disbelief. 

"I was just doing to Ginny what you were doing to Ron," Harry said quietly. "Ron likes you, but you don't like him and you pretend that you do. Ginny likes me, but I don't really like her and I pretend that I do. Don't you see, Hermione? We are tangling up all our friendships so much that we might not last as friends very much longer."

"I understand, Harry. Does this mean you just want to be friends?" Hermione's heart was itching with sadness. She hoped Harry would not answer yes. 

"Hermione, I would really like to be _more than friends, but it isn't possible if my friendship with Ron is going to hold up. Ron's not as stupid as you might think. I think he knows there's something going on between us. More than a friendship. Even if he hasn't heard us or seen us, then he might know there is something between us by our actions." Harry sighed contently. _

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, now crying, "Please, can't we be more than friends? You and Ron will still be friends."

"I doubt it," Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "Remember in our fourth year when Ron was angry with me because he thought I cheated to get into the Triwizard Tournament? He didn't believe me until the first task! Ron is not that lenient, Hermione. He'll be angry forever!" 

"Here comes Ron," Hermione said, wiping away her tears. "We'd best drop the subject." 

"Did you have any luck with the water?" Harry asked as Ron came into earshot.

"Yeah, I found a huge river down there. Here are the buckets," said Ron, dropping the buckets with a thump. He got out the water filter and made all of the water fresh and clean. 

"Here you go," Ron said, waiting for the right moment to demand something out of Harry. 


	9. Friendship Broken

**Chapter Nine: Friendship broken**

****

"Harry, I need to talk to you," Ron said when they were taking a lunch break. They had taken a little nap, and then continued on flying for three more hours. They were only a few miles away now. Hermione was somewhere in the woods, looking for any signs of Godrics Hollow. 

"Yeah?" Harry said as a big knot formed in his stomach. 

"I know you were kissing Hermione last night. I watched you. When you thought you weren't being watched, I was there, the whole time. I pretended to go to the bathroom and made up that stuff about Percy. Then when I was tired of watching you, I tiptoed across the floor and made it sound like I was coming up the steps. I watched you through the keyhole, and heard every thing you said."

Harry felt ready to puke. "So?" 

"Why did you steal my girl?" Ron demanded his eyes full of anger.

"Well, if you heard what we said this morning, you would know," Harry answered indignantly. 

"Oh? So that's what that was about? Yes, I did hear you talking this morning, too, and knew that you were a traitor. Just like Peter Pettigrew. You filthy—"

"If you heard what I said this morning, it was for your sake, Ron!" Harry interrupted angrily. "I told Hermione our love couldn't be possible if I still wanted to be friends with you! You're a—"

"What's going on?" Hermione cried. She had returned. 

Both of them fell silent. Neither had noticed her arrival. 

"What's going on?" Hermione demanded again. 

"Ron found out about us," Harry replied dryly. 

Hermione's mouth dropped in surprise. She made a motion as though to grip Harry's shoulder, but thought the better of it. "Oh—oh Ron! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to disappoint you! I wanted you to think that I liked you so you would have a date! If you're not going to be friends with one of us, please don't be friends with me. Harry wants your friendship. It was my entire fault, Ron, don't blame Harry!"

Ron paused for a minute, looking surprised. "Well, I have made my choice. I'm not going to be friends with _either_ of you!  You're pathetic, evil, foul, and in love, so I'm going on to find my dad myself! If either of you _try_ to follow me, I will kill you, I swear! I hate you both! So you can just sit here and…I don't even care what you do!" Ron strode over to Hermione's bag, ripped out the map, clambered on his broom, and flew off. 

"Oh Harry!" Hermione screamed. She hugged Harry and cried so hard that Harry was afraid for her. _This can't be good for her,_ Harry thought. Harry couldn't help it. He started to sob, too. They were both sitting there, on the grass, crying about someone who used to be their friend but now could care less about them. 

"Harry," Hermione said, trying to gain control of herself, "We _have_ to go after Ron! I don't care if we're killed—or at least if I am—but Ron will die!"

"Ron doesn't care about us, so why should we care about him!" Harry said angrily. Harry wiped back his tears, stood, and went to get his broom. 

"Please Harry! Please let us go after him! We have to! He'll get killed! Please!" Hermione sobbed. 

"Fine, we'll go after him. But if he tries to kill us, we've got to use self-defense Hermione, or he will succeed," Harry said. He collected his Firebolt and bag, and soon they were off again, looking for Ron.

****


	10. The Return of Lord Voldemort

**Chapter Ten: The Return of Lord Voldemort**

****

"Harry, I'm scared," said Hermione. "And I've been thinking. You're right. We should just be friends. I think we overdid ourselves."

"Yeah, whether Ron is friends with us or not, let's not get that—well—intimate. At least until we're really ready. Okay?" Harry said, looking back at Hermione.

"Ok," Hermione said, smiling. They had finally come upon Godrics Hollow. But they needed to find Ron. 

"Oh, where is he? Why did he have to be so stupid?" Hermione hissed in the darkness. Harry knew she was talking about Ron.

Harry peered into the window of a house. He saw Mr. Weasley, magicked to the wall, and he saw Ron tied to a chair in the middle of the room, trying to get free. Harry also saw Voldemort and Wormtail standing in the corner with some other death eaters and laughing. Voldemort had his wand out, ready to kill. 

"HERMIONE!" Harry cried. "We have to get in there! Now! Ron and his dad are in trouble! Quick! Follow me!"

Harry threw the invisibility cloak over him and Hermione as the tiptoed to the entrance of the house. Hermione unlocked the door with an "_Alohomora!_" and, as quietly as possible, they entered the room where Voldemort was. 

When the entered, Voldemort flared his nostrils and said, "I smell fresh meat. There are others hear with us! Death Eaters, search everywhere until they are found!" Then he smiled evilly. "While you are fulfilling my order, the torturing shall begin!"

"NO!" Harry screamed as he ripped off the invisibility cloak. Harry held his wand out while Hermione nearly fainted. Ron looked as white as a sheet, but forced a smile on his face. Ron was really truly glad that Harry was there, despite the dispute earlier.

Voldemort looked surprised at the intruders. He snorted with laughter, and smiled evilly again. 

"I knew there were intruders! What a nose I have, eh? You shall duel me, Harry Potter. If I win, I get to kill all four of you! If you win, you get to rescue the two and get yourselves out of here. Understood?" 

Harry nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak. He swallowed and raised his wand. Harry looked back at Hermione, but she had fainted. 

"Now we bow," Voldemort said. Harry didn't move.

"I said BOW! _Imperio!_" Harry felt a huge hand curve his spine. 

"Very good, Harry," Voldemort said, laughing. Laughter rang in his ears as all the Death Eaters began to laugh. "And now we duel. On the count of three. One…two…THREE!"

Harry yelled the first spell that came to mind. "_Expellarimius!"_He blasted Voldemort off his feet and seized Voldemort's wand. 


End file.
